


Endurance

by whitepaint



Series: Love might not be for everyone [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, for spelling Jaehyun's real name wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: Yuno has great endurance. Mark doesn't.





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Give it a try. I don't know what exactly I can say that won't give anything about the story away, just that this is my first time writing about NCT.

“I love you.”

He mumbled, quiet but clear; intended for only one person. Only three words but he knew he had bet his own life by simply letting them leave his mouth. For his recklessness, he was rewarded with eyes shining in adoration. For his faith, he was rewarded with a smile that can rival the sun. For the feelings, he was rewarded with the same three words.

Sealed with a sweet, short kiss.

“If only everyone on earth has the same sense of abandonment as we do.”

“You mean devotion?”

“I guess?”

In an instant, euphoria was replaced with guilt when the most beautiful of smiles was replaced with a frown. He didn’t mean to be short-sighted, he was just worried.

“Mark hyung, stop worrying about Yuno hyung. He’ll be okay, his endurance is strong.”

“You mean fear?”

“No, I meant endurance.”

Donghyuck has explained that to him once, after he cried his eyes out for two hours because he had to go through Renjun’s heartbreaking tale of how he broke his arm. Yuno, according to Donghyuck, can endure the pain of not being with the person he loves because it means saving the most important life to him. But the explanation never felt right to him. Instead, he always believed Yuno is living in fear.

“They can never smile the way you and I do.”

“You’re not sure. They might someday, just not now or soon.”

With a heavy sigh, he looked across the room where Renjun sat quietly, a bleeding band-aid on his forehead. He remembered feeling his blood boil that morning when he spotted the younger boy. He didn’t have to clarify that a rather heavy projectile was the cause of the injury, it was obvious. But the boy ever sweet boy just smiled at him and told him he’s okay, taking his hand and swinging it between them in an attempt to distract him until Donghyuck came.

“One day, I’ll disappear for days and no one will be able to find me. When that happens, know that I took Renjun away from this place, and that the only reason I’m coming back is because I love you. But I’ll also be taking you away.”

He knew that the conviction can be too much for Donghyuck sometimes, that it’s what scares his fearless angel. But he also knew better than to lie to Donghyuck, they never kept anything from each other. And he most definitely won’t start altering the truth of his feelings now to try to protect a strong person.

“Okay, when I get my turn I’m taking Yuno hyung with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone lives for kudos and that's greatly appreciated but you can leave some pretty violent reactions too if you want. That's cool too.


End file.
